Gismor
Gismor was the leader of the Knights of the Seal after Oror's death. Gismor is a very shady man and has many secrets. He is an enemy of Nowe and is the main antagonist of Drakengard 2. Story Drakengard 2 = At the start of the game, he shows a dislike for Nowe and plans to get rid of him like he did Oror. When Nowe returns from pursuing Manah, Gismor gives Nowe poisoned water which instantly affect him (Thanks to Lady Hanch). He then explains he killed Oror, but the poison didn't affect him until he confronted the "One Eyed Man". Nowe then gains a mystical power and charges at Gismor. Gismor tries to defend himself, but is to slow and loses his right arm. Eris then enters the room probing Nowe about what happened. Nowe and Legna make a quick escape to their homeland near the District of Hallowed Water. They are found and Manah helps Nowe escape the knights after fight continueous waves of soldiers. Later Gismor kidnaps Manah and holds her prisoner. Nowe fights Gismor again, but as he is defeated Gismor states that Manah is to be executed shortly, and he runs away. He is later seen in the District of Heavenly Time. Nowe fights Gismor before wounding him, which causes him to change into a shadow figure. Nowe charges to finish off Gismor, but Gismor extends his arm towards Eris and pulls her in front of him as a human sheild. Gismor acends the tower while Nowe is left mourning over Eris who he believes is dead. As Manah and Nowe reach the Holy Sands they fight Gismor for the final time. Gismor explains that he was a remnant of the Empire from 18 years ago and has forced his beliefs on the world. He thinks power is all there is in the world and the weak should be eradicated. He also thinks the world would be better off without idiotic idealist like Nowe. After the battle Gismor tells Nowe he doesn't care what happens to the world since it won't be his plaything. He takes his black-cross sword and impales the hourglass which shortly explodes engulfing Gismor in the sands. The sands transform into an advancing black mass engulfing the entire floor. Nowe escapes out of the window, and jumps on Legna, just before the mass vanishes signaling the end of the district of Heavenly Time. This causes Angelus to finally be free and go on a rampage destroying the Earth. Development Dengeki Online conducted a follow up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Shiba remarked that Gismor may be his most favorite character in the series and particularly admires the performance of his Japanese voice actor. Fujisaka commented liking his blunt if effective character design. Gallery Drakengard 2 = - Portraits = Gismor.png gismor2.png gismor3.png - }} }} Trivia *Grimoire Weiss from NIER, a magical talking book, has a symbol on his front cover that resembles the pact mark on Gismor's Body. **This symbol also appears in various other parts of the game. *His dastardly older gentleman look actually makes him pretty popular with the ladies. *Gismor is the only major cast member that does not have a character profile. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Knights of the Seal Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Drakengard 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Ground Enemies